This invention is directed to farm equipment, and more specifically, a quick connecting tractor hitch that allows an operator to remain on the tractor to complete a hitch connection.
Various hitch assemblies have been disclosed in several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,792, 5,738,176, and 5,647,441. However, many of these hitches are overly burdensome and unnecessarily complicated. Most require exact alignment with the implement in order to properly connect to the tractor hitch. Most require additional cumbersome and inconvenient components such as locking pins or bolts which require the operator to leave the tractor to complete a hookup. Other hitches claim to be self-aligning but provide for only a small margin of misalignment. Many of this hitches are incompatible with some farm implements and are incapable of being safely adapted for hook up.
The present invention provides a quick connecting hitch assembly for use drawn implements and powered machines which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art. The present invention provides a universal quick connecting hitch assembly that can be safely adapted for use with a variety of different implements, particularly farm implements. Additionally, the present invention eliminates the cumbersome and inconvenient components such as locking pins or bolts which require the operator to leave the powered machine to complete a hookup. Also, the present invention provides a large margin for misalignment that still results in proper hookup which eliminates the need for the operator to force control arms and other components into position. Furthermore, the present invention provides greater structural strength and reliability than other quick connect hitch assemblies.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hitch assembly which allows an operator to remain on the powered machine to complete a hook up procedure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hitch assembly which is self-aligning and eliminates the need for perfect alignment and prevents the operator from having to force components into position to complete a hook up.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hitch assembly which allows for a quick interchange of implements by eliminating the need for securing pins and adjusting control arms into alignment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a universal hitch assembly which can be adapted to fit a variety of implements.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a quick hitch coupling for use with a powered machine and a drawn machine. The quick hitch coupling comprises a receiving unit attached at a forward end of a work unit (drawn machine) in a substantially stationary position and an engaging unit attached to the powered machine which may be lowered and raised. The receiving unit comprises a cavity defined between a substantially vertically disposed rear plate laterally spaced from a substantially vertically disposed front plate. The engaging unit attaches to the powered machine in a manner to be movable between at least an elevated operative engaged position and a lowered disengaged position. The engaging unit includes a substantially vertical plate of a size and shape to fit within, and substantially fill, the cavity of the receiving unit. As a result, the engaging unit may be positioned in its lowered position beneath the cavity of the receiving unit and raised to its operative position into coupled engagement with the receiving unit.
The engaging unit is attached to a hydraulically controlled three point hitch carried by the powered machine. The three point hitch being operative to move the engaging unit between the lowered disengaged position and elevated operative engaged position. In the operative position, the hitch is coupled with the drawn machine in its work position to perform the desired task. The hitch is also capable of an elevated transport position, whereby the hitch is coupled with the drawn machine in a further elevated position, above the work position, for transport by the powered machine.
The front plate of the receiving unit includes a positioning cam. The cam acts to locate and guide the engaging unit into the receiving units cavity during a coupling procedure. The cam is centrally disposed between opposed sides of the receiving units front plate. The cam comprises a substantially vertically disposed groove formed in the front plate.
The engaging unit includes a cam follower attached to its side adjacent to said powered machine. The engaging unit also includes a vertically disposed attachment member carried by the cam follower. The vertically disposed attachment member engages with an attachment member of the powered machine above an upper surface of the engaging plate. The vertically disposed attachment member includes two vertically extending support arms spaced by interlocking cross members which provide structural strength. Openings are provided on the opposed sides of the engaging unit for attaching to lower support members of the powered machine, thereby completing a standard three point hitch connection.
The quick hitch coupling including a locking hole in the engaging plate. A locking pin carried by the receiving unit is adapted to engage the locking hole when the engaging plate is properly positioned within the receiving units cavity. A release mechanism operative to remove the pin from the locking hole for uncoupling of the hitch is provided and carried on the front plate of the receiving unit.
The receiving unit also includes engaging openings formed in the rear plate at the lower distal ends for securing the receiving unit to the drawn machine. To provide for greater versatility in attaching the quick hitch coupling to the drawn machine, the hitch includes first and second adaptors adapted to engage with the engaging openings and selected connection points of the drawn machine. The first adaptor comprises a bar with perpendicular connectors at each end. The second adaptor comprises a pair of substantially square spacers. The receiving unit further includes a pair of vertically extending support arms for securing with the drawn machine. The receiving unit support arms are generally parallel and are spaced by interlocking cross members which provide structural strength. The receiving unit also includes a support arm adaptor connected to the support arms. The adaptor being structured to connect with various drawn machines to provide for greater versatility of the quick hitch coupling.
An upper surface of the engaging unit and an upper inner surface of the receiving unit extend along axes forming acute and obtuse angles. The upper surface of the engaging unit extends along angles substantially aligned with angles along which the inner upper surfaces of the receiving unit extend, thereby providing a uniform and flush connection between the engaging unit and receiving unit.
A lower edge of the front plate is flared out in the direction away from the rear plate for assisting in engagement and release of the engaging unit with the receiving unit.
The engaging unit includes a second substantially vertical plate laterally spaced from the vertical plate. The vertical plate and second vertical plate are interconnected along their outer edge, thereby forming an engaging unit of sufficient volume to fill the cavity of the receiving unit.